Online Fun
by weatherwarden
Summary: A short story about what would happen if a WWE superstar stumbled onto a community full of WWE fans. Written for a competition. Characters: Shawn Michaels & Triple H.


**ONLINE FUN**

**(Author Note:**

**This short story is for a writing competition on the Livejournal community WWEGirls. I'm posting it here cos it's easier, it means others can read it too! We got to choose from 10 different topics - mine was what would happen if a WWE superstar stumbled onto the community.**

**Hope you like it! xxx Megan)**

**Shawn Michaels chuckled to himself as he typed into the search engine box and pressed enter. A whole page of links flashed up in front of his eyes and he scanned them.**

**As he did this, he felt a presence at his back.**

"**Shawn, you aren't searching for yourself again, are you?" Hunter (otherwise known as Triple H) asked him. Shawn looked behind him at his tag team partner and his best friend.**

"**That is so egotistical" Hunter rolled his eyes, but leaned over to have a look anyway.**

"**Oh, come on, Hunter, it's fun!" Shawn exclaimed, turning back to look at the search engine results page. He had indeed typed his own name into it just to see what would come up. The first couple of pages was the official WWE website, but after that (to his delight) was lots of fan sites.**

**Hunter told him to go to the next page to (as he put it) 'find something interesting.' Shawn laughed, Hunter was always wanting to find something fun to do.**

"**Hey, look at that one!" Hunter said, after going through a couple hundred links. Shawn looked to where his finger was pointing and saw a link titled 'wwegirls' - it was a community on a site named Livejournal. Shawn had heard of Livejournal, it was a site where you could get your own online diary.**

**The description under the link said it was a community about the WWE, but for girls to discuss it. He clicked it, thinking it could be fascinating to see what female WWE fans talked about.**

**Hunter, however had a different idea. "This could be full of hot women!" He exclaimed. Shawn turned to look at him, an incredulous look on his face.**

"**Dude, you're married! Get your mind out of the gutter!" He scolded Hunter, frowning.**

**The community loaded, and Shawn saw it was full of posts of girls talking about the latest pay-per-view and the RAW and Smackdown! shows. Shawn scrolled through it - these girls seemed dedicated. He started to read a couple of the posts.**

**When Hunter found out that the girls were actual female WWE fans, he got bored. "Aw, man, I thought there'd be pictures" He muttered. Shawn ignored him and continued reading.**

**When it came time for D-Generation X to do their thing, he'd discovered that the community was really interesting and that these girls were really dedicated fans and had interesting and intelligent opinions. He remembered the website link so he could come back later.**

**Later on, after a gruelling RAW show, Shawn came back to the Livejournal community. As he was reading through some of the latest posts about the RAW show he'd just participated in, he got an idea.**

**Shawn went to the front page of Livejournal and signed up for an account, wanting to participate in the discussions.**

"**What are you doing, Shawn?" He heard Hunter's voice behind him.**

"**Signing up for an account so I can chat with the girls on that community" Shawn answered.**

"**You can't do that, you're not a chick" Hunter answered, giving him a look which plainly said that he thought Shawn was crazy.**

"**I know that, I'm going to pretend I'm a girl" Shawn rolled his eyes like the solution was obvious.**

"**Man, you really need a better hobby" Hunter said. Shawn pretended he didn't hear him and signed up.**

**He went back to the community, joined up and made a introductory post. He pretended to be a teenage fan and listed himself and Hunter as two of his favourite wrestlers. He chuckled again as he hit submit.**

**A couple of weeks later, he'd really got into chatting on the community with all the girls - they had no idea they were actually talking to a male WWE superstar. Shawn wasn't actually going to tell them who he really was, but he figured it didn't really matter. They seemed to enjoy talking to his female counterpart, and he enjoyed it too, even if Hunter thought he was crazy.**

'**At least I HAVE a hobby' Shawn thought, smiling to himself.**


End file.
